Heretofore, in the cleaning of floor surfaces and gratings and particularly floor surfaces and gratings within spray booths, the accumulation and build up of paint particles upon the floor surface and gratings has created the problem of effectively removing such accumulated paint from time to time. Various types of caustic and other paint stripping systems have been employed including hot salt bath stripping or the mechanical stripping of accumulated paint upon floors and gratings with accompanying problems producing air polution and the utilization of a second set of removable floor grates that can be used to replace the paint-laden grates.
Various efforts have been heretofore made in order to mechanically remove paint from the floors and gratings of spray booths as well as other dirt and oil accumulations on floor surfaces generally.